Finding Home
by everydaywonderful
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the movie. With the Troll tree reclaimed to it's rightful owners, Branch experiences highs and lows as he adjusts to his new life of happiness. Branch must figure out what it means to be a troll and learn how to leave his old life behind. A Branch and Poppy story.
1. Welcome Home

**This is my very first time writing a fanfiction, so please comment. Constructive critisism wanted.** **Thankyou**

Welcome Home

The celebration between the Bergens and Trolls continued late into the night, but as the music began to fade, the dancing was replaced with both Bergens and Trolls lazy sitting and conversing around the now vibrant troll tree. Slowly the number of bergens dwindled as many were exhausted from all the singing and dancing they have never allowed themselves to enjoy before. The few that did stay behind had trolls sitting on there shoulders and hands, now lost in conversation as if they were catching up with olds friends, As if trollstice had almost never happened just hours before.

Everyone was sitting around the fresh new grass that surrounded the once again alive troll tree. Branch took in the view, trying to rap his head around what he was seeing. Who would have ever thought something as incredible as this possible? Trolls were willingly putting themselves at the mercy of there once captors with not a care in the world, while Bergens who believed that real happiness could not be obtain any other way than eating a troll, were laughing and smiling.

As Branch was gazing upon this miracle before him his eyes traveled towards Poppy. She was currently surrounded by her friends, engrossed in their stories about their capture and her in turn telling them of her adventures to free them. He allowed himself to study her in that moment. Her usual bouncy lively self was still ever present but the day's events and partying until all hours were starting to take a hold on her. He could see it in her pink eyes. She looked tired but was stubborn enough to not allow a party as amazing as this, come to a close. Branch knew someone had to take charge.

The night air was starting to get crisp and everyone would need to rest for the night. The troll tree had thankfully provided flower pods for everyone to sleep in, and the bergens were thoughtful enough to leave a large pail of water for the trolls to use. Branches mind couldn't help but begin to strategize what would follow in the coming days. Would there be enough pods for all of them? What about food sources? They have depended on living in the forest for so long and everything that it has to offer, that what would do now? Would they plant wild blueberries here? And what about storage and a more permanent water source? Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked beside him. Poppy had a concerned look on her face

" Branch…" Poppy said quietly, "are you alright?" The look of concern on her face made him feel guilty.

" Oh I am fine, just starting to prepare for what's next I guess." Branch forced a smile and sideways glance towards her. She had been having such a good time; he didn't want to burst her bubble with all that needed to be done to return the trolls to their rightful home.

'I guess old habits die hard,' he thought to himself. Although his colors had finally returned and an overwhelming sense of happiness had recently started forming in his heart, he still couldn't shake his need for order and structure.

Poppy gave him a sincere smile and squeezed her hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

" It's good to see that not everything about you has changed," Poppy said while taking her hand off his shoulder and walked around to face him. She smiled while raising her eyebrows. "With all the singing and dancing you have been doing, I was beginning to think you were a completely different troll!"

" Pfff, " he scoffed " If I was a completely different troll, you would miss me! Who else would tease you with such amazing sarcastic wit"

Poppy beamed. Her eyes sparkled with life that Branch used to be jealous of. Not that he would admit that. But with happiness finally coming to the surface, her unwavering optimism now was contagious. He had been smiling so much today it actually hurt his cheeks. Probably from lack of practice he assumed.

" I would miss you, " she admitted honestly with no sign of embarrassment. 'Trust Poppy to always be one to tell it straight.' he thought. Her honesty took him back a little. He recovered quickly, though.

" Really?" Branch said with one eyebrow cocked, "You would miss the constant insults, the overwhelming cynicism and this grumpy face?"

Branch pulled his best-unimpressed scowl he could muster. His impression of his once grey self made Poppy giggle. He could barely keep his face like that before joining her in laughter.

" Your right," she agreed " I wouldn't miss that face, your smiling one now is just too... " She pondered what word to use.

" ...Perfect."

Branch couldn't help but notice she didn't say the last word looking at him but rather at his lips. She suddenly looked flustered and looked away.

" And wow, your voice!" Poppy hurriedly continued. " Your grandmother was right, you do have the voice of an angels"

Branch couldn't even think of how to respond to that. He wasn't used to being complimented and her sudden shyness gave the air between them tension. He just stared at Poppy while she looked out at the scarce crowd left from the party.

He was about to thank her when King Peppy came up from behind them.

" Poppy." She turned at the calling of her name. Peppy opened his arms wide to receive a hug from his daughter. Poppy wrapped her arms around him.

" Dad! I am surprised you are still up. You must be exhausted!"

" I am just heading to bed, " he reassured her "Just wanted to make sure that, now as queen, you order everyone else to also go to their pods and get some rest" Peppy smiled kindly while poking her new crown sitting atop her head.

Poppy looked up through her pink bangs as if to see the crown resting on her flower headband. She had been so caught up in the celebration that she forgot she was now the newly crowned queen of the trolls.

" Of course!" She beamed. She gave him a quick hug before running off to the mushroom platform to announce the end of the party.

King Peppy and Branch stayed back watching Poppy give her first orders as queen. Her people immediately started doing as they were told. Even the Bergens began lifting themselves off the grass and bidding goodnight to their new friends.

" Branch" King Peppy turned to him " I can never thank you enough for rescuing all of us… for rescuing Poppy. " Peppy paused "Rosiepuff would have been so proud."

Hearing his grandmothers' name had come as a shock to him, it had been so long since he heard it combined with King Peppy's words it almost brought a tear to his eye. He quickly shook his head, clearing the sadness away.

Before Branch could explain that it was Poppy that saved him he heard the tell tale Bing of Peppy's hugtime bracelet. He pulled Branch into a fatherly hug. Peppy cut the hug short but held branches shoulders and gave him a sincere smile.

" You two make a great team" Peppy exclaimed " and as father to the happiest troll of all the trolls, I can honestly say I have never seen her happier than when she is with you." He looked at Branch proudly.

Branch was dumbfounded. He stood there trying to find a response but Peppy interjected as Branch began to open his mouth.

" Well I am off to sleep" Peppy said, yawning mid sentence " tell my daughter good night for me"

Peppy gave Branch a good natured slap on the back before making his way up the troll tree for the night.

He raised his hand to give King Peppy a wave goodnight. The bright teal hand attached to him caught him off guard. He admired it for a second before reaching up to grab a few strands of his hair. Lowering it down to inspect them. Cobalt blue. He remembered these colors from so long ago that it felt like it was from someone else's memories. He had been grey for so long that it was hard to believe this was still him.

Now that he could truly feel happiness he wondered why he held onto that grief for so long. Why he refused to let anyone in. He could understand why many trolls stopped trying after awhile, he was not a nice person to be around back then. All gave up with the exception of Poppy. His rudeness had only made her more determined to help him. He did truly find it annoying back then. But something about her stuck with him once he was alone in the safety of his bunker. Her nauseatingly happy demeanor had started working its way into his brain. Once free from prying eyes he could allow himself to write all the things that agitated him about the troll princess. But slowly over time, those rants of disgust turned to poems of admiration and even jealousy. Branch still kept Poppy at a distance in reality, but in his bunker he indulged the fantasy of being just like everyone else. Attending her parties, dancing with everyone, even singing. In his own imagination singing never hurt anyone else. He kept every one of her invitations. They served the purpose of fulfilling those fantasies of being happy alongside everyone else but also brought him back to reality to remind him of his never ending loneliness inside the dark quiet walls of his underground home. It was a love hate relationship with every one of poppies invites, but he never had the heart to throw them out.

Poppy had just finished making sure the last of the trolls were finally on there way up to there new pod homes for the night and the last of the bergens had finally all made it back to their own houses. She felt quite satisfied with herself. She looked above her to admire the beauty of the troll tree. This was her first home but she was of course to young to remember any of it. But it did give a nostalgic feeling in her bones. Like this was the place she was always meant to be. Her real home. She smiled as she watched the dim multi colored lights of the trolls pods one by one turn off as everyone settled into bed.

For feeling incredibly tired just an hour ago she felt alive from her second or maybe even third wind! Her eyes scanned the base of the tree looking for Branch. She somehow knew he was waiting for her. At least she wanted him to. And there low and behold he was standing on a high mushroom leaning against the base of the troll tree. Arms crossed lost in thought. Poppy took a moment to watch him. Branch looked so different to her now that he had his true colors back. His teal skin and cobalt hair gave him a unique look. She couldn't help but notice other female trolls blushing as they talked to him.

Branch on the other hand felt quite uncomfortable. Social interactions with strangers was still new to him and frankly he wasn't that good at conversing while everyone ooed and awed over his regained color. He participated in the first few hug times during the celebrations, but started to look overwhelmed by the end. She completely understood. Instead of being gradually introduced back into normal troll life he was throw in the thick of it. She was proud of how well he did do, though. Snapping back to reality, she hurried over to meet him. As she got closer she noticed the pained expression on Branches face. She stood before him now but his mind was a million miles away.

"Helllllo, earth to Branch." Poppy sang as she waved in front of his eyes.

" Poppy! " Branch jumped "What are you...? Where is everyone? " He was suddenly pulled back to the present, looking around and noticing the lack of lights, talking and of course trolls.

" It's just us out here now. As queen I made sure everyone found their way up to their pods. No troll left behind" she quoted her father. Looking quite proud of herself for completing her first task as queen.

" Well except for me," he stated, "Do I not count?" He faked a hurt expression. He couldn't help himself but tease her.

" Well I didn't want to end the night without talking to you one more time. Come on, I want to show you something!"

 **Thank you for reading. This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction or really anything (besides school essays) and it is completely nerve wracking. You will have noticed many grammarical errors and probably misspelled words. I know too, but I tired. If you could give any feedback on the story or even the flow of the story and what i could do to improve it, please let me know. Trying to take up writing as a hobby and this is my first crack at it. I hope you enjoyed and Chapter two: Finding Home, will be up shorty.**


	2. Chapter 2: His New Home

Chapter 2: His New Home

" Well I didn't want to end the night without talking to you one more time. Come on, I want to show you something!"

She quickly used her bright pink hair to grab at high mushroom and swung up to land on a higher branch of the tree. She turned around and looked down at him. Branch smirked and took no time to catch up to her. She was practically fidgeting with excitement.

" How can you possibly have this much energy after everything that has happened so far today? You looked exhausted earlier!"

" What, were you staring at me before?" Poppy teased while whipping around to face him walking backwards but with a skip in her step. Branch chose to ignore what she had just said. They continued walking towards the centre of the tree.

" Well I am exhausted Poppy" he stretched his arms behind his back to emphasis his point "and I still need to find an unoccupied pod for myself tonight."

Poppy stifled a small giggle. He couldn't understand why what he just said was funny to her. Poppy recovered from her amusement quickly.

" You have been sleeping underground for so long," stated looking curiously at him "did you ever imagine yourself sleeping in a flower pod again?"

" To be honest I am a little unnerved by it. I have always had the security of the solid earth around me." Branch admitted honestly. "And the idea of my helpless sleeping self dangling from a thin stemmed pod 20 feet from the ground isn't that comforting of a thought to fall asleep too."

She could barely contain her excitement, but bite her lip to hide back the smile. She was attempting a poor excuse of a poker face. Branch took a few steps ahead to move a stray leaf off to the side to allow Poppy to cross safely. With only a few pods still lit up it was hard to see the path up the branches of the troll tree. She hopped up to the next branch extending her hand to him. He gladly accepted it.

" Oh Branch! It isn't that bad! We trolls have been living like this for ages and no one has ever dropped to his or her DEATH! " Poppy exaggerated the word death for dramatic effect.

" I will try my best, but if even the lightest breeze sways that thing, you will finding me sleeping in the root tunnels come morning."

She suddenly came to a stop. He nearly ran into her not realizing that they had reached their destination.

" Tada!" She spun on the spot "This is what I wanted to show you!"

Branch looked at the giant pink flower pod, a Queens's pod. It was larger than the rest with big streaks of purple coming from the base and thinning as they reached its stem. It glowed warmly, giving an inviting atmosphere much like Poppy herself.

" It looks like you," the words slipped out before he even realized. " Fit for a queen," he added.

" Not that silly! Look past it" she grabbed Branches hand and guided him towards the small branch that lead upwards behind her pod towards a thicket of leaves. She pushed the leaves back and looked back at him to gauge his reaction.

" What do you think?"

Branch stared. Deep within the leaves was a tucked away pod. It was a deep color of purple with green spots. Rather then hanging freely like the rest of the flower pods this one was resting on a fork in the branch, with a wall of leaves behind it. It looked so cozy and private. He couldn't help but smile while taking a few steps forward. Poppy let go of his hand to allow him to inspect his new home.

" I slipped out of the party for a moment to find my pod ahead of time, and I came across this. I just knew it was perfect for you" Poppy was so excited she was talking a mile and minute.

" Look! It's hidden away enough from the rest of the pods that I thought this would remind you of your bunker. I know you love your privacy, and I know this must be a huge transition from sleeping underground but I just knew this would be the right place for you."

" PLUS!" she vibrated on the spot, while grabbing a few leaves to push them off to the side. " You can see mine from here" she practical squealed! She must have been dying to show him her surprise for a while now, to get this worked up over it. He smiled at her; this explained her weird behavior as they walked here. Seeing her get so excited over giving him something so thoughtful, his heart tightened. She was truly an amazing troll.

"And you were worried before about falling from the tree." She pointed to the base of the pod. " Look it is both hanging and resting ON the tree so you won't plummet to your dea…

Branch placed his finger on her mouth to silence her.

"Poppy" he said quietly. Poppy immediately stopped bouncing and became silent. 'Did he hate it?' She pondered. 'But the look on his face didn't indicate so.' He was looking into her eyes so sincerely it took her by surprise.

"…Thank you." He said it so honestly and with so much more meaning then the word itself implied. Branch smiled at her contently, never breaking eye contact.

The tension in the air around them suddenly became thick. The canopy of dense leaves around them blocked out the rest of the world and gave the feeling that they were the only two trolls around. Branch felt like he was under a spell, he couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to. He slowly reached up to brush back her bangs that had fallen across her pink nose during her excitement over his pod. He allowed his hand to settle attentively on her jaw just under her pointed ear. His fingers were barely touching her, unsure if they should be there. He looked into her eyes for approval.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hand ever so lightly graze her skin. The electric charge from his touch made her realize she had been holding her breath. As she exhaled she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. She wanted to dim out her other senses to focus on the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She felt him begin to cup her face and she leaned into his hand. He used his thumb to gently stroke her cheek. Poppy felt a shiver go down her back and through her arms. She sighed as she slowly brought her own hand up and placed it on his. She suddenly had the urge to open her eyes again. Branches eyes were no longer staring back into hers, but down towards her mouth.

Branch continued massaging her cheek with his thumb. All the nervousness he felt after professing his love for her through song back in the pot stayed in the back of his mind all day. What if she thought he meant platonically? What if this was all misunderstanding and she didn't return his romantic feelings. He tried to push the feelings aside during the party but it ate away at him not knowing what she meant when she said she loved him.

Seeing her now though, her face cupped in his hand her eyes closed enjoying the tender brushing of his thumb. There was no doubt in his mind she didn't feel the same. Branch couldn't help but stare at her slightly parted lips. He didn't even notice her hand on his, or that she was looking at him again. When he looked back into her eyes, the sight took his breath away. Poppies pink completion had now darkened to a reddish color making her glittery freckles stand out.

" Branch…" she whispered. Slowly, she allowed his hand to leave her face and she laced her own fingers through his. She bravely took a small step closer to him, filling the gap between them. Hoping to understand what was happening behind his eyes.

Her eyes bore in his soul, wanting everything from him. And he wanted to give it all to her. This girl who he thought would never come to love someone like him, was looking at him like this. All of his insecurities were beginning to melt away under her gaze. This overwhelming feeling consumed him, this feeling of love, admiration, and passion towards her. These feelings were all too new for him. This flood of emotions he had never experienced in his last 20 years had all come rushing in these past 24 hours. It was all too much; his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. His skin electric, like every hair was standing on end.

While fingers still entwined, Poppy placed her free hand on Branches chest. She looked down at her hand and began fiddling with one of the leaves on his vest. Her face felt hot. He was looking at her in a way no one else had ever done. She had to break the eye contact because her heart couldn't take it anymore. Poppy thought herself an expert on love because she gave the best hugs and had sung every love song out there. She even loves every troll in troll village! But this was unlike anything she had every experienced. This was hot, tingly, and raw. It was unnerving not knowing this sensation in her body but she did know she wanted; no, needed more.

Suddenly Branch gently raised her chin back up to him. His eyes look different, no longer lost in thought but determined.

" Poppy" Branch breathed lightly.

He called her name, not to get her attention or to even confess anything. He just needed to hear the sound of her name on his lips. Poppy began to ever so slightly lean towards him. Branch swallowed hard before using his fingers to tilted her head towards his. He felt their noses brush faintly against one another's, their lips now inches apart. Branch closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft at first, her lips were innocently stationary on his, but Branch wanted more.

He began to move his bottom lip to gently brush against hers. This caused Poppy to open her mouth slightly and allow him better access to her. Poppy's hand that had been grasping Branches vest in anticipation had eased, her whole body melted into the kiss. His finger on her chin came to once again cup her cheek. He changed the angle of the kiss and pressed into her deeply. Their free arms began searching for another to hold onto, to help pull them even closer together.

His lips didn't stop caressing hers as he let out a soft sigh. Nothing had every felt more right than kissing Poppy. The softness of her lips, the tiny gasps she took between kisses, her intoxicatingly sweet smell. All of these were making his head go blank. His sudden need for her scared him.

He lightly pushed her away before he could no longer control himself. As he took a step back from her, still holding her hand, he looked at her. Poppies eyelids were half lidded from passion, her lips parted trying to catch her breath. Her usual pink face had turned completely red. She looked so different from her usually bubbly innocent self. This version of her was breathtaking. He wanted this side of her all to himself.

" Whoa…" she breathed gently. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Despite his heart still pounding loudly in his chest. A wave of calm was starting to take over him. He had never felt so connected with anyone before as he did right now with her. For the first time, everything felt like how it was suppose to. He felt this energy inside him wanting to explode, an urge to serenade her in love songs. He guessed he really was like all the other trolls.

"Once I walked a lonely road

I had no one to share my love" Branch sang slowly, just above a whisper so only she could here it.

"But then you came and showed the way

And now I hope you're here to stay" He twirled her around gently bring her back to capture her hand again.

"You give me light  
You are my day  
You give me life  
And that's right

You give me light  
You are my day  
You give me life  
And that's right

So right  
So right, so right

"Lonely days of uncertainty

They disappear when you're near me

When you're around my life's worthwhile

And now I long to see you smile"

Branch voice was unlike any other voice she had ever heard. It truly was angelic. His singing came from somewhere deep, someplace hidden. It gave life to his song. Poppy was lost in the beauty of his voice, that she didn't even realize he had finished singing.

" Branch… that was beautiful… I have never heard that song before"

" I wrote it about you." He confessed.

"But…how? When?" She was confused. 'When would Branch have had the time to write something so meaningful when they had been busy celebrating since he confessed his love for her and returned her true colors?' she thought.

Branch was silent for a moment. She had no idea that he had secret feelings for her since before their adventure together. He was so used to having that part him himself hidden, that bringing it to words became difficult.

" …I , I wrote it in my bunker…"

The silence grew between them. Poppy finally knew his secret. That he had always loved her. He suddenly found it hard to look at her. What was she thinking? He glance back up to gauged her reaction. Her eyes were scrunched in confusion.

" But, you hated me." She pointed out matter of factly. " You never once came to any of my parties, and you destroyed my invitations in front of me."

" You never once smiled at me or even acted interested in talking to me besides for warning me about how the racket I made would attract the bergens!" Suddenly anger began to rise in her voice.

" Poppy..." Branch tried to interject. He tried to touch her hand. His guilt evident on his face.

" No…" Poppy took a step back. "You were mean to me! You basically told me I would make a terrible queen!"

Branch remembered the hurtful things he said that day. He wished more than anything he could take it back.

" All I ever wanted was to be your friend and see you happy, but time and time again you crushed my efforts with your hurtful words. " Her wounded expression killed him inside.

" I was the only one that believed in you, but you never gave me even the smallest glint of hope that I was getting through to you" She threw her balled up hands in the air out of frustration "But, all this time you actually really LIKED ME?! How messed up is that!"

" I know" Branch pleaded. "I treated you terribly Poppy, but I…"

Suddenly they heard giggling coming from behind the canopy of leaves. Both Poppy and Branch stood incredibly still. 'Was someone listening in on them?' Branch thought. The laughter was coming from too far away to have been able to hear their conversation. It sounded like children? 'What were they doing up so late?'

"It's dawn." Poppy gasped. Branch turned to look at her, but her gaze was up at the sky. Through the dense leaves of the troll tree, a soft light on the horizon was beginning to overpower the night sky. 'Of course' Branch thought ' Tiny troll children would have been put to bed earlier and of course wake up earlier.'

" Come on, Pedal!" a little boy troll whispered. " Don't be a slowpoke. I wanna explore more before mum and dad find out were gone." He then grabbed the little girls hand to force her to speed up. "Hurry!"

Poppy and Branch were watching the pair behind a leaf when they suddenly realized that the children were coming their way. Poppy quickly turned to Branch.

" I have to go take them back to their pod. You should get some sleep" She looked conflicted about leaving turning her head towards the sounds of the children coming closer and back to Branch. She finally made up her mind and turned back to the leaves, when she quickly snapped around.

" This conversation isn't over" Poppy pointed back and forth between the two of them. She then turned and duck through the leaves. Branch could hear her reprimanding the two troll children, before laughing with them, their footsteps slowly fading away.

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter two of Finding Home. The song I used is actaully an 80's rock song by Big Star, My Life Is Right. I know the real song itself isn't fitting for this particular setting but I felt the lyrics were perfect. So if you do know the song, just imagine Branch singing it as a slow love ballad instead. Please review and critics are welcome!**

 **Thankyou to those who reviewed my first chapter. I followed your advice and made some changes! Thanks again. Chapter 3: Memories will be out shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Branch lay in his makeshift bed with a blanket of moss covering him. He could hear that the birds had started singing their morning songs. He couldn't sleep. Not because he had just kissed Poppy, finally fulfilling one of his deepest desires, or even the fact that this was his first time sleeping in flower pod in twenty years. He stared upwards, lost in thought.

He was unable to get Poppy's angry and hurt face out of his head. 'She has every right to be mad at me' he thought. Back then, he was only concerned about protecting himself that he rarely thought about the consequences of his words. He always felt guilty afterwards, but Poppy never knew that. From her perspective he truly was a horrible troll.

A painful memory made it's way to the surface of his mind. Reminding him of how mean he truly was to her.

 _Flashback_

Branch was balancing carefully on an unsteady tree limb, leaning closer and closer to a large fig that was just outside of his grasp. He sighed in frustration and finally used his black hair to wrap around the dangling fruit. He braced himself and pulled hard. The fig snapped off the tree with such force that Branch went hurling down towards the ground with it. While plummeting down to the ground he hit a few plants before making hard contact with the forest floor. He lay there for a second, not because he was in pain, but the act of falling had brought back suppressed memories of his grandmother pushing him off the troll tree to save him. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his sudden sadness bubbled to the surface.

"OH MY GOD, Branch are you OK?!" Poppy was running towards him.

'Of course she would be here now' Branch thought dryly. Poppy always seemed to catch Branch at the wrong place and time. He had just enough time to sit up and wipe the tear out of his eye before she rounded a large mushroom and saw him lying there.

"Branch I saw you falling! Are you hurt?" The teenage pink princess knelt down to inspect him.

"Do I look like I am hurt?" Branch said snidely. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. He immediately started looking for the fig he worked so hard to get. He tried his best to ignore Poppy but she wasn't easy to brush off.

"What were you doing up so high?" Popped asked finally catching up to him.

"Oh! Were you looking out at the beautiful view of the forest? Isn't it magical!" She spun on the spot. "I love climbing this one tree in the middle of the village, I look down and see all the trolls having so much fun it makes me want to… Branch are you listening to me?"

" No." Branch point blankly, while pulling back the leaves of a shrub. 'Not there either,' he thought.

" I asked what you were doing up in that tree." Poppy suddenly popped up from the next bush Branch was checking.

" Ahhh!" Branch fell back. " What are you doing?!" He quickly got up, shooting her a frustrated look.

" Pff!" she stifled back her laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face!" She ignored his glare and jump out of the bush to follow him again.

" What are you looking for? OH, OH Can I help!?" She intercepted Branch, forcing herself right in front of him. Her eyes lit up and she had a huge eager smile on her face. Branch stared back at her with a deadpan expression. He needed to shake her off so he could find the fig and make it back to his bunker without being followed by her. The last thing he wanted was anyone knowing where he lived, especially the pink princess. If she knew, he would never find peace and quiet again. He knew what he had to do to get rid of her.

Branch faked a smile and held onto Poppies shoulders " Of course you can help"

Branch didn't think Poppy's excited eyes could get any wider. Branch turned her around and started pushing on her back.

" You can help by getting away from me, because the only way you could ever be useful is by being anywhere that isn't around me."

He gave her a mild shove away and Poppy stumbled forward catching her step. She turned around; the excitement that was on her face was replaced with a perturbed scowl.

" Hey, I am only trying to be nice! Why won't you let me help you?"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? I don't want your help, Poppy" Branch pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. " Having you around would only attract predators, and if we were caught by a bergen or any other creature in this forest wanting to eat us, I wouldn't help you."

"You don't mean that, Branch" She tried her best to not look like the comment had hurt her. " Plus it has been 15 years since anyone has seen a Bergen, the troll village is safe!"

"For now," Branch warned.

"But there will come a day Poppy, when all of your singing, dancing, and parties is going to get everyone you care for killed!" Branch drove his point home. "And it will all be your fault."

Branch could tell he crossed the line, that his last comment might have been too much. But he needed her to leave him alone and being cruel was the only way. If he apologized now she would never leave.

Poppy looked down at the ground. Her silence confused him. 'Why wasn't she admitting defeat and making her way back to her happy friends and family to help cheer her up?' branch thought.

"…Why are you like this?"

The question took him aback. She didn't ask because she was wounded by his words, but as a serious question.

" What made you lose your true colors?" She asked sincerely, taking a step towards him again. "It must have been something bad to make you so scared."

" What?!"

Branch was floored. He had just said horrible things to her and she was concerned for him? This troll would never make sense to him. Branch began to feel frantic. Poppy was getting too close to his emotional barriers with her questions. He was about to tell her that it was none of her business, when he caught a glimpse of the elusive fig he had been searching for come into view just behind Poppy's ear in the distance.

" Ah! There it is." Branch said more to himself. He began walking around Poppy towards his prize, thankful for a distraction from the conversation.

"A fig? Is that what you were searching for?" Poppy asked, but before she could finish talking, a large group of bugs had scurried out from behind a tree, devoured the fruit in a matter of seconds before scattering away.

Branch just stood there, stunned. He could hear Poppy attempting to get closer. He put his hand up in the air to stop her in her tracks.

" Maybeeee… We can find you a new one!" Poppy chirped optimistically.

He took a deep breath in to stop himself from yelling at her.

"That was the last one I could find," he said quietly. He turned around to face her.

" Or maybe some blueberries instead? There are plenty of those!" She looked determined to find a solution.

"JUST GO, you have done enough damage already" The look Branch gave her must have worked because she had finally got the hint. He turned away before she made her exit.

" …I'm sorry, Branch."

Once he was positive that she was gone, he made his way back to his secret bunker. He knew he shouldn't have become so worked up over a single fig. He was beginning to store dried fruit in his bunker in case of emergencies. So far, figs and apricots dried the best and the fig season was coming to an end. Between other trolls, bugs, and birds, he had to fight for every one he could get.

Once inside he began working on some of his predator traps, attempting to distract himself from everything had had transpired that afternoon. He tried to find ways to justify why he was such a jerk to the princess, but even he knew that his behavior was excessive. She only wanted to help.

Suddenly he heard a noise above him. Branch froze. He could hear scraping noises, followed by a few soft thuds. His heart raced a mile a minute. He was sure he wasn't followed. The sounds were too light to be from a Bergen. He ever so quietly grabbed a sharp stick from a pile beside him and waited. But no other sounds came from above, whatever had been there was now gone.

After some time had past, Branch slowly opened a small latched door to his bunker and push it open just a crack. There right in front of his eyes were three figs. He pushed the latch door open and step out from the hole into the cold night air. He took a quick glance around before picking one up. 'Poppy,' he thought. "How did she…"

Something by his foot caught his eye. A lime green card with pink flowers splattered on it had been placed under the fruit. He picked it up, studying it before setting the fruit down to open the envelope. Branch saw his own name written in huge puffy blue letters on the cover. He opened the invitation to be surprised by a huge pop out image of Poppy and all her friends under one large blanket, with the words 'You are invited to Poppy's SLEEPOVER!' written in rainbow colors. Branch looked the card over when he noticed that a little grey troll depicting himself was also under the blanket…right beside Poppy.

That's why she was so far from troll village today. She was looking for him, to give him her invitation. He looked up to see if maybe she was still around. So he could apologize. But he was alone. Branch's heart sank. He treated her so badly and still she went above and beyond to help him. He didn't deserve her friendship.

'Poppy, I'm so sorry.'

End of Flashback

That was the moment something changed inside Branch. Looking back now, he didn't realize that that was when he started falling for her, but now it was all too clear. That was the first invite of Poppy's that he hadn't thrown away. After that point he kept them all, but that one was his favorite. Whenever he felt lonely he would open it and see the little versions of him and Poppy smiling together.

Before finally succumbing to his need for sleep, Branch decided he had to tell Poppy everything. Tell her everything that made him into the Troll he was back then.

 **Please reviews your thoughts on the story so far and what I can do to improve.** **Thankyou. Chapter 4: Friends, will be out later this week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**Thankyou everyone for following and liking my story. A big shout out to those who have reviewed my work. Thankyou so much for your honest critics and words of positivity. I really wasn't comfortable putting my first attempt at writing online for the entire world to see, but I am glad I did. I know it isn't perfect but with your kind words and helpful pointers it makes me want to try harder and improve.**

Chapter 4: Friends

Poppy was slowly beginning to stir from her slumber. She forced herself up and wiped the drool she felt in the corner of her mouth. Her usual smooth pointed pink hair was slumping over her eyes. As she moved it back up to its proper place when she noticed that nothing in the room looked familiar to her.

"Wha…Where am I?" she groggily asked no one.

Then suddenly everything came rushing back; the end of trollstice, Branch's true colors, troll tree, the party…the kiss. The KISS! Poppy flopped back onto her bed and grabbed her cloud pillow tightly. 'It wasn't a dream, it was real!' Poppy thought.

She could hardly believe it. The way Branch kissed her was the stuff of every troll girl's dreams. All she could remember was the feeling of fireworks going off in her brain as he held her. Poppy touched her cheek where his hand had been only hours before. She could relive that moment a hundred times, and not be without tingles all over her body. She wanted to jump out of bed, run over to his pod and continue…

"Oh no…" Poppy whispered. She remembered now how their night had ended. Branch had sung her that beautiful song that he had wrote for her back his bunker. Back before their adventure together had begun.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no,' she screamed internally, clutching her pink bangs.

He was trying to confess to her that he had always like her and here she went ahead and botched it up by yelling at him. She hit her fist into her forehead. What was wrong with her? Of course she felt that Branch was mean to her in the past, but why bring it up during the most romantic moment in her life!? She wasn't the type to hold grudges, but obviously it must have bothered her deep down to unleash it on him like that.

Poppy stood up again, with a look of pure determination. She will fix this! She will apologize to Branch and everything will be cupcakes and rainbows again. 'And hopefully fireworks again too.' She added. She grabbed her crown, and headed out to find him.

Branch's sleep was short lived. He was used to sleeping in total silence and trying to fall asleep when a whole village of trolls was awake and singing, was impossible. He pried his body away from his warm bed and grabbed his vest off the floor. His pod was completely bare, besides for the bed. Everyone's would be.

They needed to begin plans about traveling back to troll village. All the trolls will want their belongings back but most importantly getting supplies to start growing food. He knew they would have to survive on the generosity of the bergens for the first couple of weeks before everything was sorted out and settled. For now foraging around the entrance of the root tunnels would have to do. He would go to King Peppy to start the preparations for small groups to travel back, while everyone else stayed behind.

Branch would have to lead the expedition; his survival skills would help keep everyone out of danger. When the trolls first made there way into the woods to find there new home 20 years ago, they had the advantage of numbers. But a single troll was always a treat for anything with teeth. Trolls were resourceful creatures, but way too trusting. Just because their worries were over about being eaten by the bergens, didn't mean there weren't other creatures and plants out there wanting to make them lunch. Years of being alone had given Branch tons of experience on how brutal the open wildness could be.

Branch backed his thoughts up. King Peppy was no longer king. He would have to go to Poppy, their newly crowned Queen.

'Oh man.' Before Branch couldn't even start to present Poppy with plans for an expedition, he had to plan what he was going to tell her. He knew what he needed to say but forming it into words was the hard part. Poppy was such a happy and cheerful person that he didn't want to bring her down with his sad, lonely past. Branch didn't want to pity himself anymore. He needed to go for a walk to clear his head and once Poppy got enough sleep he would apologize to her, for everything.

As he pushed back the canopy of leaves, the sudden rush of the morning air hitting his face instantly rejuvenated him. He began walking down the moss-covered limbs of the troll tree watching small groups of trolls dancing and singing. 'How did they have the energy to dance after last night?' Branch thought as he past them. Their happy song made him smile and he began gently tapping his hand against his side, even after he could no longer hear them. He stared upwards at the branches of the massive tree. It was so long ago since he was here last but he felt like he remembers being in this exact spot before. He must have been no younger than six back then.

Someone tugging on his vest snapped Branch out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a little yellow troll with a nervous look on her face staring up at him.

"Mr. Branch?" she timidly asked, quickly taking her hand back now that his attention was on her. "Where's Princess…Oh I mean Queen Poppy?"

Branch bent down to seem less intimating to the scared little girl. " Queen Poppy had to stay up very late last night to make sure every troll was safely in bed. So now she is sleeping." Branch smiled gently at her.

" But Poppy always tell us a morning story…" The little girl had a pleading look in her eyes that made him uncomfortable.

"Us?" he asked standing back up. The yellow troll looked behind her, and Branch followed her line of sight. There behind a mossy bough in the tree was an assortment of colored troll children with wide eyes staring at him. They slowly began popping out from behind their hiding place, shyly coming towards the little yellow girl. She was clearly the only one brave enough to talk to him.

" Will you tell us a story?" A purple boy peeped. They all turned their attention to him. Branch stared awkwardly back at them.

Branch wasn't used to being around troll children. Let alone eight of them. His only experiences with kids was when he overheard them talking about the scary grey troll that lived under a rock, that if they ventured too close to him he would drag them underground to never see the light of day again! He remembered once rounding a shrub, running into three tiny trolls. They screamed at the top of their little lungs, scrambling to their feet and ran as fast as they could away from him. He wasn't even upset by it. Back then he found little kids annoying, they never listened to their parents about the dangers of the forest.

" Yeah, tell us a story!" Another child chimed in.

" Oh! Tell us about your adventure with Poppy!" Said a tiny orange boy.

An eager little girl with her hand raised in the air piped up " No, Tell us about bringing Poppy's color back!"

" We were there, Daisy. We saw it happen!"

" Yeah, we lost our color too, remember? No Branch should tell us about the Bergens!"

They all started speaking at the same time, and Branch was having a hard time hearing them as each child talked louder over the other. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by them. He started frantically looking around to find a way out, when he spotted Guy Diamond. 'That's Poppy's friend' he thought ' he can help'. Guy Diamond must have read Branch's mind or just read the probably terrified look on his face because he made his way over to help.

" WOAH, Woah, woah!" Guy Diamond said loud enough to catch all of the kid's attentions. He put his hand on Branch's shoulder " Poor Branch has been SO busy saving all of us, showing the bergens how to be happy, and restoring the troll tree, that he is just too tired to tell you guys a story today." All of the children looked down disappointedly.

"BUT, how about I tell you about MY capture?" Before anyone could argue, Guy Diamond went into a full dramatic reenactment of getting captured by the Bergen chef, spraying glitter on all of kids as he flung his arms up in the air. All of the children were laughing and began sitting in the circle around him. Branch took the opportunity to slowly back away and make his exit. He made a mental note to thank Guy Diamond later.

Poppy looked dejectedly at the ground. Branch was not in his pod. 'Where could he be?' She thought, before an idea Popped into her head. The root tunnels! Maybe he missed his bunker. Branch said that if he even felt a slight breeze on his new home he was going to sleep down there. She smiled proudly at herself for remembering. So she set off to the root tunnels to find him, confidant that this whole misunderstanding will be over before long.

Branch looked upwards through the leaves of the troll tree. The sun was less than a quarter of the way up into sky. It was still too early to wake Poppy up. She needed her rest; the next few days were going to be very busy for her. Branch deliberated about making his way up to his grandmothers old home. It of course it wouldn't be there now but just standing there would be enough. That maybe seeing where he spent his happy childhood days would bring him closure. As he made the trek towards his old home he suddenly got cold feet. He didn't feel mentally prepared to confront his past. With all the has happened in the last 48 hours, maybe guy Diamond was right, he had been so very busy and needed a rest, a mental rest.

Branch heard a familiar voice up head. Poppy's big blue friend…uh, Biggie. Right. Biggie's pod must be around here. He looked at the fork in the tree limb between his grandmothers and Poppy's friends and turned towards the sounds of the large trolls home.

" Ok Mr. Dinkles, Say TROLL TREE" Biggie sang. He was taking a picture of his beloved worm propped up against the pedal entrance of their yellow pod.

"Mew"

" This will look perfect in our new home!"

" Ahem." Branch awkwardly announced his presence. He wasn't used to putting himself out there, but after everything they all went through together he was sure they were at least on talking terms. Branch thought back to when Poppy said 'our friends, don't fight it'.

"Hey, umm, Biggie. What are you doing?" Branch stammered. Why did he ask such a stupid question. He could see Biggie was taking a photo.

"Oh Hi Branch, just commemorating our new home with a picture! Mr. Dinkles loves celebrating every occasion!" Biggie said proudly picking up his companion and holding him high in the air. " Isn't that right."

"Uhhh, yeah" Branch stared at Biggies weird pet worm, before looking back at Biggie. " Where did you get a camera from?"

"I always keep my camera close!" Biggie points at his hair. "Never know when you need to mark a happy moment with a photo!"

Branch had remembered the first night of his and Poppy's adventure to Bergen town. His back was turned from her but he could hear her open the picture frame of all her friends, her wishing them goodnight. Even the sickly cute high pitched " Goodnight, Creek...Boop." Branch frowned at the thought of Creek.

" Branch…is something wrong?" Biggie gave him a look of genuine concern.

" No, no I am fine" Branch lied. " Just remembering that Poppy has pictures of all of her frie..."

" And you want her to have a picture of YOU too! Oh Branch, how sweet! Of course I will take your picture. What a thoughtful gift. Poppy will LOVE it!" Biggie interrupted, hardly containing his excitement.

" What?! No, I" Branch tried to argue, but Biggie had already grabbed him by the shoulders, picking him up with ease and set him down in front of the camera.

" Alright! Now if you could move a little to your left andddd… There! Perfect" Biggie looked through the camera at his subject " OK, and SMILE!"

Branch didn't like the idea of getting his picture taken, but he tried his best to be considerate of his new friend. He felt strange being put on the spot with a camera, but he attempted to smile. Maybe a gift for Poppy wasn't such a bad idea.

" Oh my…" Biggie looked up from the camera.

Suddenly Cooper the Giraffe like troll popped up from behind Biggie, with a look of disgust on his face.

" Is that a …smile?!" Cooper asked cautiously. Branch's face dropped.

" This was a stupid idea." Branch began to walk away from the camera.

" NO, don't worry!" Biggie reassured him " So maybe smiling on the command isn't you. Just try thinking of something that makes you happy!"

" Like Poppy!" Cooper exclaimed, " You guys make the perfect duet! Your voices balance each other out perfectly"

Branch couldn't help but smile at that. He had thought so too. There singing blended so well together, like they voices were made to sing in harmony. Suddenly a flash of light brought Branch back into the present.

" Perfect! Good job, Cooper" Biggie gave the purple and pink stripped troll a big thumbs up. He grabbed the Polaroid photo from the camera and began shaking it. Biggie and Cooper huddled close to examine the photo. Branch couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Dang Branch! Poppy's going to love this!" Cooper hollered.

Biggie handed the photo to Branch. " I must say, I have the great skill in catching the perfect moment!" Biggie boasted.

Branch looked down. 'Whoa, is that what I looks like?' he thought to himself. Branch was so used to seeing his bland grey reflection looking back at him that he hardly recognized himself now. His bright teal skin, with intensely blue hair and a purple nose caught him off guard for a second time. This was going to take some getting used to. Once he got past his immensely changed look, he noticed how truly happy he was in the photo. Even his premature wrinkles beside his eyes looked as though they had softened.

"…Thank you. I guess I don't look half bad," Branch said, trying to down play his real reaction. "Hopeful Poppy likes it"

" Speaking of Poppy, Where is she? I haven't heard her voice amongst all the singing this morning" Biggie questioned.

" Yeah, Poppy ain't one to miss out on morning singing" Cooper added.

" I will go check on her," Branch offered all too quickly, causing a knowing glance between Biggie and Cooper." Uh, thanks for the photo. See you around." Hastily making his exit.

Branch took one last look at his photo before stashing it away in his hair. He had finally made his way back to Poppy's pod, but her pedal entrance was open and there was no one inside. Branch looked around but had no idea where to start looking for her.

Poppy had searched everywhere. Her can do attitude was starting to wane, not because searching for Branch was proving to be a lot more difficult than she imagined, but because of every troll in the troll tree was getting in her way. Everyone wanted to talk to their new Queen. Questions about their pods, when will they will be going back to the old village to get their belongings, even little questions about which fruit they should pick from the forest. She was so exhausted and it was only half way through the afternoon. She wanted to give up and let Branch find her, but the memory of his sad, guilty face from last night gave her resolve. She clenched her pink fists in determination. She was not giving up today! She will find him and she will make him forgive her if it was the last thing she'd do!

 **Sorry for the very long winded chapter. Just attempting to show Branch interacting with other trolls and his struggles with it. I also wanted to showcase Poppy as the happy go lucky troll we all know and love, because my second chapter painted her in quite a different light. I promise the next one will be very romantic! I am away on holidays this week so hopefully Chapter 6:** **You are my Home, will be out the next week. Please reveiw and Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Being Queen

**Okay Everyone, so I will apologize now. I promised you all a romantic chapter this time, but what I forgot was that I never posted chapter 5 first. Opps. Don't worry I promise to make it up to you. I also apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I was on vacation and wrote it from my little phone whenever I had a moment to myself. Please give your honest opinions. I love reading everyones reviews! Thanks again for the support!**

Chapter 5: Being Queen

Poppy was beginning to think Branch had disappeared into thin air. She hated the way the weight of their unresolved conflict had on her heart. Was Branch even trying to find her as well? She tried her hardest to hold back tears of frustration when she heard her father calling to her.

" Poppy," Peppy asked, "are you alright my dear?"

"Dad." she whipped around to her fathers concern expression. She always felt safe to be vulnerable in front of him. She gave him an unconfident half smile before she ran into his open arms.

" Oh dad," Poppy said muffled into her fathers arm " I messed up big time."

"It can't be that bad honey"

" It is! Branch and I had a fight and it's all my fault! I want to apologize but I just can't find him, and everyone keeps getting in the way! They want answers from me and I don't know how to answer them. Now I am wondering if I was ever cut out to be Queen." Her bottom lip quivered with the last sentence, tears threatened the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them out.

" Poppy, don't think like that. Look at all you have accomplished so far." Peppy raised his arms in the air gesturing to all of the trolls once again living happily in there rightful home.

"Without you, none of this would have come to be. The Poppy I know would never give up so easily. When you set your mind to something my dear. You move mountains." Peppy gave her a look that only a proud father could. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He always knew the right thing to say.

" Don't worry about Branch. You two will be able to sort this out quickly." Peppy reassured "Just remember to be easy on him."

His words made her feel guilty because their misunderstanding all came about because she wasn't 'easy on him'. She faked a smile and nodded at her father.

" Right now though, your people need you. It may seem overwhelming at first, but you aren't one to give up. Everyone here wants to know what the plan is. So figure out what you need to do." Peppy gave sure hug for courage "I believe in you Poppy."

"Thank you, Dad! " Poppy returned his hug "I love you!"

Peppy's faith in her helped clear the cloudy sky from her mind and she felt rejuvenated. Like she could do anything! Poppy's knew she had to take her job as Queen seriously. As much as finding Branch and apologizing was important to her. So are her people. They all wanted direction and she had been pushing them to the side all day. It was time to take charge. She needed to address the biggest issues and make a plan. She could do this. She just had to think like Branch. 'What would he do first?' She pondered.

Ah ha! She got it. She began formulating a plan in her head. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

Branch was now down by the root tunnels, his search for Poppy had left him hungry, plus there was a chance that she had been down here the entire time. But as he looked across the clearing at the entrance of the root tunnels, he could see she wasn't here. Many other trolls were though, all doing the same thing as him and finding their next meal. Luckily past the clearing were many trees and shrubs that provided berries, nuts, and seeds.

As he made his way to the same bush that he had picked berries from for him and Poppy just days before he remembered their encounter with the cloud guy. He couldn't remember being that angry before in his life. Looking back at it now, it actually was kind of funny. Now that he was happy, he felt like he could see the humor in everything. Nothing felt quite as doom and gloom as it has always felt his entire grey life, like a dark veil had been lifted and now he was seeing everything differently.

After Branch had had his fill he looked around to see the other trolls eating from the same types of red berries as him. He froze as he saw a group of teenage trolls also huddled around bush laughing and joking. A glittery purple troll girl was holding a berry similar in color to everyone else's, but with a slight bumpy texture to it. He knew instantly what she was holding. His mind flashed back to his own encounter with that berry, all he could remember was holding his stomach on the floor of his half dug out bunker, sweating profusely wishing he wasn't alone, that someone would come help him.

Branch broke out to a full sprint, watching as she brought the poisonous berry to her lips. With quick thinking, he whipped his hair around her arm, stopping her from popping the dangerous fruit into her mouth.

"STOP" Branch yelled, scaring everyone in the group. He quickly caught up to his hair, grabbed the berry from the girls hand.

" Those are poisonous! Did you eat any of those?" Branch asked with a tone of panic. All of the other trolls dropped their food instantly.

" Not those," he stated. "See how this one has a bumpy texture to it? They are very dangerous."

The purple girl shook her head. He let out a sigh of relief.

" Be careful next time. If there is every a fruit or seed you don't recognize, just ask."

"Thank you… for saving me." She said looking at him disbelief.

"No problem"

Branch gave a quick wave before turning around. The moment his back was turned he could here the group of girls giggling together. He couldn't believe it, 'what was funny about almost being poisoned' he thought. Or were they making fun of him? They didn't even bother to wait till he was out of earshot.

" Oh, my god"

" THAT was so hot!"

" I am so jealous, Dazzle! Did you see the way he looked at you!?"

" Ohhhhh, You're Blushing!"

The giggling got quieter the closer he made it to the clearing. Branch felt embarrassed…but silently proud? Maybe he really wasn't half bad looking. He made his way back up through the root tunnels to continue his search for Poppy.

After what felt like hours, Poppy delegated some other trolls to spread the word of a meeting at the center of the troll trees trunk. A small crowd of trolls was beginning to gather. She was making her way there herself when she noticed a glimpse of cobalt blue hair up ahead. Branch was walking out of the tunnels into the meeting area when his eyes made contact with hers.

"BRANCH!" Poppy bellowed, her pink hands cupped around her mouth to get his attention. Relief spread all over her body to have finally found him after a whole day of searching. Everyone and everything around her faded away as she weaved in and out of trolls making her way towards him.

Branch couldn't help but smile. He wasn't far away enough for her to yell his name so loudly but the look on her face showed such eager excitement. He had spent the day wondering how she would react to seeing him when they finally did meet up. He wasn't used to seeing Poppy angry like last night, so watching her like this made Branch let out a sigh of relief.

As they made they way to each other, Poppy's look of excitement changed to a look of determination. Her eyes now furrowed with concentration as the remaining meters between them closed.

" Poppy, I am so..."

"No."

She grabbed Branch by either side of his face and yanked him into her, kissing him hard. He was so taken by surprise he didn't have time to close his eyes before she pushed him away.

" Branch I am so sorry! I overreacted and never gave you a chance to explain. I had no right to get angry" Poppy was talking as if she had rehearsed these lines over and over throughout the day. She was so fixated on her apology speech that she hardly noticed that Branch was trying to interject.

Branch wanted badly to give Poppy his full attention but she had just kissed him in front of a now large group of trolls who were all oohing and awing over them. His eyes kept darting back between Poppy and their audience; a purple blush forming on his face.

" Poppy please..."

" No, Branch. You have to accept my apology! I hurt you and I will make things right between us!"

"But Poppy"

" I wish I could change how things went last night, everything was so perfect," she said dreamily "the way you kissed me was..."

" POPPY!" He grabbed both her shoulders. Branch had to stop her before she told everyone every detail of their first kiss.

She snapped out of her memories and noticed the embarrassed expression on Branch's face. She slowly looked out towards the crowd that had form around them.

"Oh..." Poppy whispered. The crowd had now all started clapping for them.

" Yeah, maybe we could talk about this later?" Branch smiled at Poppy. They took an awkward step away from each other. Poppy gave a strange little wave to the crowd of trolls.

" Why has everyone gathered here?" Branch asked, recovering from his embarrassment.

" Oh! I called everyone," remembering why she was here, "Be right back!"

Poppy took a few steps forward putting her hands in the air to stop everyone from clapping.

" Hello everybody." Poppy shouted, turning herself around to address everyone around her.

Everyone stopped clapping and gave their new Queen their complete attention.

"Much like 20 years ago when we trolls first set out to freedom, we had to rebuild our civilization from ground up. We are all starting a new chapter in our lives and there is bound to be some growing pains. But never forget that we are resilient, determined and resourceful!" Poppy gave everyone her biggest smile.

"I have listened to your concerns and have come up with a plan! I have talked to the Bergens today and they have agreed to help us bring back our belongings. The journey back on our own to troll village would be dangerous, and would take four days total. Our Bergen friends could have us there and back in a single day."

"We all are eager to get our possessions and start getting comfortable in our new home. That is why a Bergen will join us on our expedition back to help collect the majority of our things. We will go in two groups one after the other has safely returned. This will make fast and safe work of a challenging task for us alone." The trolls all began nodding their heads at one another in agreement."

"Those not going on the first trip will begin working on gardening and bringing water resource up to the troll tree. Those who wish to go on the first expedition back to the old village will meet up on the grass in front of troll tree at dawn." Poppy had finished stating her plan and looked around at the crowd to make sure everyone agreed with her decision. Everyone, including her friends was silently cheering her on.

"For now everyone enjoy your new home and PARTY!" The crowd's sudden burst of cheering was deafening. Poppy's confidence soared as everyone chanted her name. She looked back to find Branch smiling at her.

Branch stood there, awe struck. He had always valued poppy for her eager can-do attitude, and unwavering optimism, but watching her now confidently lead her people, Branch held her in the highest esteem. His admiration for her grew as she proved herself to be the Queen their people needed. Before their journey, Branch never would have thought in a million years that the bubbly pink Princess had what it takes to be a ruler. A swelling sense of pride took over his chest as he thought this strong, beautiful queen was his, and he, hers.

As the crowd of trolls broke out in song and dance, Poppy had made her way back to him. As Branch opened his mouth to congratulate her, she spoke softly.

"Come on."

Poppy grabbed him by the hand and they made their escape before anyone would notice.

 **Thank you for reading. The next one Chapter 6: You are my Home, will be out mid week. I promise that this next chapter is a doozy. Looking forward to your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: You are my Home part:1

**Thank you again everyone for your wonderful words of encouragement. Writing is not my strong suit, so this has been a very nerve wracking experience writing out these chapters. I hope that I am portraying my story in a enjoyable matter for all of you.**

 **So this chapter didn't work out how I imagined it would. I had to just give up and break it up into two parts. So here is Chapter 6: You are my home Part 1. I hope you all enjoy. Part 2 will hopefully be published at the end of the week.**

Chapter 6: You are my Home

 **Part 1**

"Come on."

Poppy grabbed him by the hand and they made their escape before anyone would notice.

As Poppy and Branch ascended the tree, the loud singing below slowly became muffled from the dense foliage. Sunrays filtered through the leaves, cascading bright patches of light on the path ahead. Still holding his hand, she led him upwards aimlessly, just somewhere high away from the crowd underneath them. The party sounded like it was just getting started. Poppy was never one to miss a celebration but she couldn't be bothered being anywhere else right now then alone with him.

She couldn't help but giggle; a massive weight felt like it was leaving her shoulders. Even though they hadn't had a chance to talk about last night, seeing him smile at her the way he did after her speech, made her feel like everything was alright. She tried to purse her lips together to stop another giggle from escaping but to no avail. Her sudden sense of relief made her want to laugh out loud. She looked over her shoulder at him.

Branch felt a wave of excitement shoot through his body. Poppy's eagerness to get him alone felt like a good sign. He was so relieved that she didn't want to join her friends in the celebration, because holding onto the stress of their fight all day was all he could handle. He finally found her and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. Branch heard her let out a small stifled giggle. While still holding his hand, she suddenly looked back at him. She had a playful look on her face that he was not expecting. Her smile was innocent, but something about her eyes look almost flirtatious? The act of them sneaking away suddenly felt mischievous, making his heart race in anticipation. Poppy's uncontrollable laughing interrupted Branch's thoughts.

" I, I don't know where I am taking you!" She confessed, trying her hardest to get some air into her lungs before laughing again. Branch at first couldn't understand what was so funny about this but her laughter was contagious and he started to chuckle himself.

" I just needed you to myself, that I didn't think of where to go," Poppy gasped. "And now I don't know where I am!"

Branch began to laugh harder. There hands broke free from each other to allow Poppy to wipe a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"And I kissed you in front of everybody!" Poppy slapped her hands over her face. " Oh Branch, I am so sorry."

"Hey, everyone was there when I confessed to you, might as well give them a show too." Branch smiled coyly at her. Even he was surprised how easily he was able to joke about their embarrassing little moment.

Poppy's laughing subsided into weak little chuckles before finally calming herself down. He continued to let a few soft laughs.

" Well I hope no one is watching now." Hers eyes gave a hopeful glance towards him.

Before she knew it Branch's mouth was on hers. His cautious fingertips that had ever so gently touched her skin before, were now grasping her arms with confidence. Once her initial shock had passed, she returned his kiss with equal passion. His impulsive need for her send shivers through her body. The fireworks that she had craved so impatiently had come back ten-fold.

This kiss was completely different from their first one. Their previous felt agonizingly slow and electric, but this one was wild and impatient. Their limbs tangled together in urgency, and lips only breaking contact to find another angle to explore from. Poppy's senses were being overwhelmed by his earthy scent of soil, and the flavor of berries on his lips.

Branch could hardly believe what came over him. Something about the way Poppy had looked at him sent him reeling, and then her saying those simple words had pushed him over the edge. He had no idea this bubbly, innocent troll could bring out such a hunger in him. He had been so cautious with their last kiss, making sure that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but now his need for her too strong to allow his insecurities to rule over his actions. Branch hoped his advances were wanted. He could tell he took her by surprise, not that it lasted long because she was now grabbing at him like he was her lifeline.

They must have been moving because Poppy suddenly felt her back come in contact with a limb of the tree. Branch had slowly pushed her up against a mossy wall of the trees bough, casting them completely in shadow. She let out a soft sound of surprise. He tore himself away to make sure she was all right, his blue eyes giving her a look of concern. In a flash Poppy's hands pulled him back, not wanting him to stop for even a second. The muffled thumping of the music below them felt as if it was going in time with their pounding hearts.

"Poppy… we need to talk… about last night" Branch was trying to say in-between kisses. Not really wanting to stop what he was currently doing.

" I know…" Poppy breathed.

Wasting no time he captured her lips again. Branch felt as if a fire had been set inside him, heating every part of his body. He could feel her arms squeezing him tighter, encouraging him to continue. Their hair began to wind around each other's, the pink and cobalt strands combining to form an almost ultraviolet hue.

Branch wanted nothing more than to remain in her embrace, but the memory of Poppy's angry hurt face from the night before suddenly popped into his mind. The need to tell her why he was so unkind to her in the past was forcing its way into his consciousness. He wanted to smack himself for not just letting it go and enjoy the moment but his heart knew the importance of it. As if reading his mind, She slowly stopped kissing him.

They pulled apart for air, both still only millimeters apart; they slowly began to catch their breath. Their hair slowly slid back to there rightful places. Branch noticed her pink wispy bangs were quite disheveled and her blue flower headband had slid from its place on her head from their fevered caressing of one another. He smiled confidently at what he had done to her appearance before reaching up to help straighten up the aftermath of their passion.

" Can I take that kiss as sign that you aren't angry at me?" She breathed, her flushed face looking hopeful at him.

" Angry?" Branch said baffled, " Why would I be angry at you?"

" Well… for everything!" She brought her hand up to list off the reasons on her fingers. "For ruining our first kiss, for not listening to you explain that you liked me in the past, or the fact that I blew up at you."

" No, Poppy." Branch reassured her, frowning as he puzzled over why she could ever think this was her fault. "You have no reason to apologize. I deserved everything you said and worse. I am the one that needs to apologize to you."

Branch took her hands into his own. " I know nothing I say will justify hurting you, and it shouldn't." he let his eye fall from hers, looking down ashamed of himself.

"But I want you to know why I acted the way I did back then." Now looking deeply into Poppy's pink eyes.

" I want to know. " Poppy said quietly, giving him an encouraging smile.

" Before that though, I have someplace I want to show you." Branch said with a small smile but a seriously look in his eyes. Poppy nodded silently. Branch took her hand as they walked slowly side by side the rest of the way up the limb of the tree. As the branches began to thin and the foliage became thicker, she realized they had to be close to the top of troll tree.

Branch had found a perfect spot that afternoon in his search for Poppy and now would be the perfect time to show her. Their journey was short, as she had already taken them the most of the way there. He led her to a limb of the troll tree had the most picturesque view. With the now brightly colored Bergen town below, beyond lay the treetops of forest spread across the beautiful horizon; everything was bathed in warm orange light from the setting sun. The leaves of the troll tree framed the view from their vantage point, as though a small cut out was made in the dense foliage just so they could see the breath-taking sunset before them.

Branch helped guide Poppy to sit on the mossy bough of the troll tree, her feet dangling over the edge. He sat beside her, leaning back allowing his hands to prop him up behind himself.

The sunset was unlike anything they have ever seen before. With the old troll village being on the bottom of the forest floor hidden in the deepest part of the forest, sunsets from a view like this were rare. The sky above them was a deep color of purple, while the clouds had the most vibrant shade of pink. As they looked closer to the horizon the burning orange and deep reds reflected the very last glimpse of the suns warmth.

As beautiful as this scene before them was, Branch couldn't help but stare at Poppy. Her mouth slightly agape, her eyes absorbing the breath taking view before her. The sunset's light shining brightly on her pink skin, making her appear as if she was glowing, her glittered freckles shimmering in the light.

" I have never seen something so beautiful..." Poppy said ever so gently as if saying it any louder would break the spell of the moment.

She turned to look at him to only find that he wasn't looking out at the sunset but at her. The look he was giving her instantly transported her back to Bridget's and Gristles date when Branch had taken the reins and said those sweet words.

 _Flashback_

"And your smile, even the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds." Branch said gently, almost to himself.

"Knowing it cannot shine half as bright" Bridget finished.

King Gristle had replied that he did in fact have a nice smile.

Branch had turned to her, "Yes…you do."

 _End of Flashback_

The way he looked at her then and right now we're one in the same. Poppy eyes widened. The evidence that Branch had always liked her was right there, she just didn't see it then.

" ...Those words, you told Bridget to say... those were about me all along... weren't they?" Poppy asked as it suddenly dawned on her, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

" Yes" Branch admitted, remembering that he had let himself be vulnerable in that moment and allowed her to see apart of him he so desperately tried to hide.

" …When?" Poppy asked, "When did you start liking me?"

 **I apologize for the ending on this chapter. I had to cut the original chapter down. Chapter 6: You are my Home Part:2 will be out shortly. I would love to hear your opinions on the story so far. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: You are my Home Part:2

**Well I went ahead of brokedown the chapter down a third time. I apologise. I want to be able to get a lot of branch's past and emotions out in this story. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and what I can do to improve. Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **PART 2**

Branch had been enjoying his view of Poppy bathed in the orange light of the sunset when she broke the comfortable silence between them.

" ...Those words, you told Bridget to say... those were about me all along... weren't they?" Poppy asked as it suddenly dawned on her.

" Yes" Branch admitted, remembering that he had let himself be vulnerable in that moment and allowed her to see apart of him he so desperately tried to hide.

" …When?" Poppy asked, "When did you start liking me?"

He brought his hands back in front of him and stood up straight. He couldn't help but tense a little at her question. The last time he confessed it didn't go as planned so he couldn't help but feel nervous now.

She must have sensed his uneasiness because she placed her hand overtop of his giving him reassurance that she was listening carefully. Branch looked around absent mindedly as if he didn't know where to start. Poppy vowed to herself that she would be patient and hear everything he had to say.

" There were a lot of feelings I had towards you before they turned into ones of love." He said slowly." As you could probably guess, I used to find you terribly annoying."

This caused her to give him a little smirk. Branch took away one of his hands to place it on top of hers. Their hands now cupped one on top of the other. He gave her a small half smile before looking back down, a saddened look forming on his features.

" Your unwavering happiness was a constant reminder of all the happiness I had lost." Branch said while looking out towards the horizon. He was silent, unsure of where to go from here.

" Before I can properly answer your question… you need to know why I was, the way I was..." he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Pushing away his fears of judgment and rejection, Branch summoned up the courage to finally put everything out in the open.

" After my grandma had sacrificed herself for me… I shut down. I barely moved, hardly ate. I didn't even have the energy or want to climb back up the troll tree. I stayed down there until our escape. Other trolls, including your father, all tried to get me to come back up, but I wouldn't move. I just felt an overwhelming sense of numbness."

" I was too young to properly cope with the tragedy of her death and being suddenly so alone, but stubborn enough to not allow anyone to help me. I didn't want everyone's pity. I honestly believed that I deserved to be alone, for being so foolish for singing so loudly that day." Branch explained, "I remember constantly thinking that if only I wasn't singing then I would have my grandma again, but I knew that nothing I did would ever bring her back."

"Once we left the troll tree, I found a small cave outside of our new village to sleep in. All I can remember from back then was constantly being scared. I cried myself to sleep every night till there wasn't anything left to cry out. As I got older I hardened my heart, forcing myself never to cry again."

Poppy's heart felt as if it could break. She didn't think it was possible for someone to experiences this much pain. She felt so ignorant now, her naivety never allowing her to think it could possibly be this bad for him. She remembered back on their journey to Bergen town, Branch's words echoing in her head. 'Life isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, bad things happen…and there's nothing you can do about it.' It all made sense now.

" After that I constantly kept myself busy. It took me years to dig out that bunker. I didn't build it just because I was afraid of the Bergen's, but as a means to distract myself from my past. It did the job, but even all that work didn't stop the silent nights from allowing unwanted thoughts to surface."

Poppy watched silently as Branch grimaced at the memory of those feelings. The premature wrinkles around his eyes looked even more defined, as if etched from years of wearing that hardened expression. As the sun began to dim around them his bright teal skin was beginning to look dull in the twilight. For a second she thought he was turning grey again. She looked up he see his hair was still vibrant, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

She squeezed his hand gently to stir him from his lost concentration. Branch looked at her suddenly as if forgetting she was there for second. He quickly regained his composure, continuing from where he left off.

" Even after the bunker was done, I worked everyday. Collecting anything I thought could help me survive after one of your parties would inevitably attract a Bergen." Branch said while shooting Poppy an apologetic look.

"Your constant partying and dancing did nothing but anger me back then. I was baffled by how none of you could see the dangers of your actions or maybe that you all just didn't care, either way I could never seem to understand or relate to any other trolls in the village."

" You were the only one that tried to include me. Inviting me to your celebrations and parties, in hopes that I would some day say yes and would somehow magically be happy again. I thought you were childish and naïve back then, for actually believing you could fix me. I honestly believed I didn't want to be happy or like everyone else." Branch stated, "At least that's what I told myself."

" I allowed fear to rule my every action back then, not just because of the Bergen's but all of the outside world. I had let myself be alone for so long that even the thought of trying to act like all the other trolls felt impossible. Like I had lost my opportunity, and now I was stuck living the life I had carved out for myself."

Branch shook his head to shake the feelings that were welling up inside him. He took a sideways glance at Poppy. Despite the pained expression her eyes looked as if she was begging him to continue.

" I don't know if you remember this, but that day I lost that fig…"

" I remember, I was…" Poppy interrupted, quickly stopping herself, suddenly remembering her vow to be patient and listen. She gave him apologetic look. But she couldn't help but think back to that memory. She remembered how much she had angered Branch back then.

 _Flashback_

Poppy stormed away mumbling to herself how she only wanted to help. When she had finally made her way back home that afternoon, she began looking around for her father to comfort her from the harsh things Branch had said, when something caught her eye. There on the table was a fig. She ran to it, picking it up excitedly, her troubles instantly forgotten. She just knew she had to give it to him. Her eyes widened as an idea began to form in her head.

She went around to every troll asking if anyone had figs they would be willing to give her. She was able to gather three of them. 'This will show him! I am nothing but useful!' Poppy thought proudly of herself. It took her most of the late afternoon to drag the large fruits to his not so secret bunker. But by nightfall she finally made it.

She was so proud of herself when she placed them down in front of the rock of his underground home. She raised her hand to knock on the rock she assumed was the entrance, when she stopped. Branch had no idea that she had finally figured out where he lived. She had done nothing but rile him up that afternoon and he was probably still anger with her. If she showed up now in the night he would be livid, he probably would be so angry he wouldn't even accept her apology gift. She let her hand fall to her side. She turned to leave when she remember the invitation in her hair. She turned around to quickly slide it under the fruit before making her exit.

 _End of Flashback_

" When you brought me those figs to make up for the one that was eaten…" He remembered, "That's when everything changed."

"That was the moment I…I started to fall in love with you." Branch admitted timidly, looking into her eyes with such sincerity and vulnerability, in hopes that she finally understood him.

 **I am cutting it short again. Sorry everyone. This story is turning out to be a little longer than I anticipated and I want to be able to tell it properly without feeling like i left anything important out. So please bare with me as I break this chapter down one more time. Part 3 will be out shortly. Thank you again for all of your reviews, likes and follows! Your reviews mean the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 8: You are my Home part:3

**The Final chapter to Finding Home. I had wonderful time making this Fanfiction. Please let me know what you thought of it. I hope you all enjoy.**

PART 3

With the night sky swallowing any evidence of the once beautiful sunset, a gentle cool breeze caused a ripple of movement among the leaves that framed their view of the now darkened Bergen town. The muffled sounds of music from the party below barely audible from their elevated spot amongst the leaves. The full moon cascaded filtered white light through the leaves on both Branch and Poppy as they sat on the mossy limb of the troll tree, hand in hand.

" When you brought me those figs to make up for the one that was eaten…" Branch recalled, "That's when everything changed."

"That was the moment, I…I started to fall in love with you." Branch admitted timidly, looking into her eyes with such sincerity and vulnerability, in hopes that she finally understood him.

Poppy's eyes widened as she silently absorbed what he had just said. 'He starting loving me…then?' She thought. She must have been around sixteen at the time; meaning Branch had been in love with her for the last five years? Poppy could hardly wrap her head around it. She thought that if anything, Branch had almost started becoming more curt and defensive around her after the fig incident. She always thought she must have really offended him by exposing that she knew where he lived. She knew how badly he tried to keep it secret. That was why she never showed up at his place again until the Bergen attack.

"Ahem" Branch had let out a little awkward cough to bring her attention back.

Branch was looking at her, his eyes exploring hers for approval from his confession. Poppy was so lost in thought she forgot to respond. She acknowledged his declaration by squeezing his hands in reassurance, giving him tender smile. She could see Branch physically relaxing from her reaction. He let out breath he had been holding in and smiled back at her.

"Instead of hating you, I began to admire your determination and your sheer will to never give up on me. Soon, I couldn't get you out of my head, despite all my best efforts." Branch explained. Poppy couldn't help but let out a faint giggle.

"I wrote about you in hopes that if the feelings I was beginning to feel for you were on paper, that maybe they would stay there and give my mind a break from thinking of you. But it was to no avail. If anything I thought of you more." Branch admitted. His smile fell as he swallowed hard before bringing himself to say what he wanted to say next.

"Because of that I began treating you worse. I needed to keep you at a distance because I could feel myself wanting to let you in. For you to see me smile… to take my hand and lead me away from the darkness I had built around myself."

It had all suddenly felt too real. Branch had never allowed himself to bring all of these emotions to light since he was little, and now he couldn't stop. The floodgates that had been holding everything deep down inside had opened, pouring everything out. When he thought of what he wanted to tell Poppy, he didn't plan on telling her all of it. He didn't want her to see him so weak. But now he couldn't stop himself. The moment he began opening himself up to her he could feel himself wanting to tell her everything. As if he had been waiting his whole life for this opportunity.

"But my fear always stopped me. I couldn't ever let you close because if I came to love you… only to lose you…I… "

Branch couldn't finish; his breathing was coming in ragged, as though even speaking about it somehow was bringing his words to life. He opened his mouth to try again but nothing came out. After losing his parents, and then his grandmother; the very thought of losing Poppy caused him immense pain. He had finally become the troll he always wanted to be and it was all because of her. If he were to lose her, he wouldn't be able to survive. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt her hands behind his ears bringing his face down to settle on her chest, her chin resting on his forehead as she held him there.

Poppy got up onto her knees, pulling his face into her chest. She wanted to comfort him desperately but was at a loss as to what to say, so she held onto him tightly instead. She hugged him close until he began to relax into her. She slowly brought her hand up to his head allowing her fingers to comb through his hair behind his head, gently grazing his scalp brushing her fingers up through his blue hair over and over again.

He felt like a child wrapped in Poppy's arms. Her embrace instantly transported him back to when he first turned grey and how badly he wanted someone to hold him, to tell him everything would be ok. Deep down he always feared that if he ever allowed anyone to see this scared, helpless side of himself, that he would be rejected. But everything was now out in the open. Branch was completely exposed to her judgment and she held him tightly in response. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean his weight into her, hearing her heart beating into his ear. He could feel every part of him start to settle into her as she began raking her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Branch felt something wet on his temple. 'Is Poppy crying?' He looked up to see her trying to hardest to keep her composure. Her pink eyes looking upward to keep the tears from falling, but the stain on her cheek proved him right.

" Oh, Branch," Her voice wavered. Tears now freely falling down her glittery cheeks. " I…I didn't know..."

Poppy wanted to stay strong for him. But her heart couldn't handle anymore. With only knowing happiness the majority of the time, this much pain was beyond her. The thought of him living everyday of his life like this caused her body to shake in sorrow.

" No, Poppy please don't cry. Of course you didn't know. No one knew" He tried his best to reassure her, but his words only made her cry harder.

Branch gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her trembling body into his embrace. He felt terribly guilty. Seeing her cry made his heart wrench but relieved that she cared so much for him that she would cry on his behalf.

She was suppose to be a shoulder for him to cry, but here she went ahead and made it about her. If only she was stronger, she could say the comforting words he needed to hear. She wanted to be the one to mend his old wounds but here he was holding her because his tragic past was too much for her to handle. She felt ashamed of her sudden tears.

" If...If I knew," Poppy sniffed, looking embarrassed of herself. "I wouldn't have constantly asked you so many painful questions all the time. I didn't realize how my meddling hurt you. I am so sorry."

"Don't you realize? If it wasn't for all your meddling I would never be who I am today." He assured her, lifting her chin to meet his eyes while brushing a lone tear away, "So please don't apologize."

" Thank you, Poppy." He smiled sincerely, allowing his forehead to rest on hers, his hands coming to cup each side of her face. "All of this is possible because of you."

The warmth of Branch's skin on her forehead instantly caused her to let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her completely. She sniffed away the last of her tears while held her cheeks. They stayed there, holding onto each other in a state of complete contentment. Branch slowly moved his head away giving Poppy a serious look that she wasn't expecting.

Branch abruptly broke the silence between them. "But none of what I said excuses the way I treated you."

"Back then I only thought about protecting myself, I never thought of how my words hurt you," Branch expressed regretfully, " I am so sorry, for everything. I was horrible to you for so long, you never deserved to be treated that way."

" No, I…" Poppy tried to interject but he shook his head lightly to stop her. He needed her to know how sorry he was. He let his hands fall from her face to hold each of hers hands in his.

" I know I said that I couldn't believe you were going to be queen one day," He recalled, "and now after everything you have done. I can't believe I ever thought you couldn't be."

"Poppy, you freed us from the fear of being eaten, you brought us back to our home, you saved your friends, all of the trolls…and you saved me," Branch explained. " You are an amazing Queen."

Her heart swelled. She had felt nothing but insecure all afternoon about her ability to be the type of ruler her people needed. Even after the cheers of the crowd from her speech just hours before didn't stop the creeping feeling that maybe she wasn't cut out to be Queen. But Branch's words instantly cast away any bad feeling she had about herself. His words meant more than he could ever know. She couldn't help but throw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly in appreciation.

"Thank you" She exclaimed, feeling truly grateful.

" Poppy I promise you. I will spend everyday of the rest of my life making up for all the terrible things I have ever done to you in the past."

"Branch, my love for you isn't on the condition that you have to make it up to me." Poppy explained, breaking their hug to look him in the eyes, giving him her most sincere smile.

" I just want us to be happy together, and that's enough."

His trust in Poppy only grew with her simple words. To finally tell her everything he had been hiding even from himself, allowing his entire being to be washed over in relief. The burden of holding on to this heavy sadness for so long felt as if it was slowly escaping him, making him feel lighter than he had ever felt. He felt as if he could finally smile from his heart, the need to hide his real self vanishing into thin air. He wanted nothing more than to be happy with Poppy. The thought of a happy life with her by his side brought a smile to his face. For the first time, he no longer felt scared of what the future held.

 **3 years later:**

Branch awoke to soft pink light shining through his unopened eyelids. He reluctantly opened his eyes to the flood of light. The thin walls of the flower pod allowed the sun to cascade the room in the morning sunshine giving everything a warm pink and purple glow. After years of sleeping in complete darkness in his old forgotten bunker, he had finally begun to get accustomed to waking to the brightness of the sun.

He lay there contently, enjoying the perfect temperature of the covers surrounding him. As warm as the suns light was on his face he knew the moment he threw the blankets back he would instantly be engulfed by the cold morning air. Plus he had no want to move from his current location, the weight of Poppy's head on his chest felt as though he was anchored to the bed. He ever so gently moved his arm off of her shoulder to a more comfortable position behind his head.

Branch loved mornings. He has always been a morning person, but back when he was grey he woke early to escape the confines of his lonely home, to start working just as the sun would rise. But now he awoke early for a vastly different reason. In the quite hours of early morning, everything was peacefully quiet in troll tree. Before all of the other trolls would make their way out of their pods to start their daily routine of cheerful morning songs. Not that he minded the singing; he just learned to finally appreciate silence as a rare pleasure, because the life as a troll was a noisy one.

It was in these quite moments that he allowed himself to run his fingers through Poppy's bright pink hair as she slept, to gaze upon her sleeping features and be thankful for everyday with her. He will admit that this morning however, she was not the picture of elegance. With her disheveled hair glued to the side of his face and drool threatening to drop from her open mouth as she snored. Branch suppressed a small laugh from shaking his chest to prevent waking her. The moment Poppy would wake, the silent spell of the morning would be broken by her usual morning routine.

Branch remembered that she had a busy schedule today, so reluctantly he placed his hand on Poppy's back to gently wake her up. He could feel her start to stir underneath him as he rubbed her back. He knew exactly what was about to come next. Poppy wasn't one to softly rouse from her slumber.

"I'M UP!" Poppy slurred loudly, scaring herself awake. She had raised her head urgently from the comfortable spot on Branch's chest. He had no idea how she managed to always wake like this, but now he had come to expect it.

"hmmmm…morning" Poppy yawned, as if her sudden jolt into wakefulness never happened. Lazily stretching before placing her head back onto the warm spot she had previously been taking up on his body. Wrapping her arms around him to get every last bit of warmth from him.

" Oh no, no this time," Branch sternly warned her, " I am not laying in bed all morning just so I can be your personal pillow. Some of us have important things to do today."

" mmm…What important things do you have to do today?" Poppy wined in protest to his statement.

"Not me, you." He explained, knowing full well that she was trying her hardest to fall back asleep on him.

" Don't you have your annual End of Trolltice party to plan with the Bergen's today?"

Poppy shot up at Branch's comment. "It's not an End of Trolltice Party!" Poppy huffed angrily. "It's a Peace celebration!"

She opened her mouth to explain for the millionth time why it's wasn't called the end of trolltice when she realized he said it only to rile her up. Her angry face falling into a look only an unimpressed wife could muster.

Branch cocked an eyebrow while smiling coyly at her. He couldn't help be proud of himself, teasing her was almost too easy.

" You just said that to wake me up!" Poppy growled, trying her hardest to hold back a smile.

"Huh, look at that," Branch exclaimed with fake surprise. "You are up!"

He quickly took advantage of Poppy kneeling on the bed to whip back the covers and get out of bed before she could use his body to fall back asleep on.

Poppy grumbled to herself for falling right into Branch's trap. With a final stretch she kicked her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her hairbrush and started working on her bright pink mess on her head. She looked at the picture of Branch on her mushroom cap nightstand. She smiled happily to herself. Branch had giving her many gifts over the years, but this picture she cherished. To her it wasn't just a picture of the troll she loved; it represented one of her happiest memories. She will always remember the night that Branch had place his trust in her and finally opened himself up. As they walk backed to their pods for the night, Branch had remembered the picture Biggie had taken of him stashed away in his hair. Ever since then Poppy had carried it around with her everywhere she goes. She gave the picture a quick kiss before storing it away in her hair.

Branch was looking at Poppy across the pod through the reflection of the mirror in front of him. With his crown finally in place in his hair he turned around to face her.

" You don't need to kiss the picture when you have me in the flesh right here." Branch joked.

"Har, har," Poppy faked a laugh while hopping onto her feet, ready to start the day.

" Well I better get…"

Suddenly their front pedal entrance opened to the group of loud troll children clamoring inside. 'And so much for silent morning…' Branch thought to himself.

" Queen Poppy!" A small lime green troll boy bellowed louder than necessary." What story are you going to read us today?"

"Oh! I am so sorry little ones," Poppy said apologetically, bending at the knees to acknowledge them, " I completely forgot I promised you a story! I have to go work on finishing the plans for tonight's celebration!"

"Awe." They said in unison, looking at one another in dismay.

Poppy picked up the young pink troll the group had brought and gave her a big squeeze before placing her on her hip.

"Maybe just one." She walked over to their bookshelf and pulled out one of her scrapbook stories.

" AH, ah, ah, you don't have time." Branch informed her, "Don't worry, I will read to them today."

Branch took the book from Poppy's hand and placed it under his arm. He then grabbed the tiny pink girl holding tightly onto Poppy and tucked her into his hair.

"Are you sure?" Poppy questioned but Branch gave her reassuring smile. "Thank you, love. I promise I will be back by lunch."

"Ok Pebble, give Mommy a big kiss before I go." She leaned in towards Branch.

The tiny pink troll with ultraviolet hair poked her head out from Branch's hair and leaned over to give her mother a kiss on the nose.

" Bye bye, Mama." The tiny two year old peeped.

Poppy waved as she left. Branch turned around to the storm of little trolls climbing all over their house.

" Ok listen up! Everyone in the middle!" Branch announced.

All the children listened and quickly found their place semi circled around Branch, eager to hear their morning story. Branch sat down and lifted his daughter out from her hiding stop and placed her right beside him. Pebble could have been a small mini version of his wife with her similar pink complexion, if it wasn't for her dark cobalt hair like his. She snuggled his arm waiting impatiently for him to start reading to her.

" Alright, What story did she pick out from you this time" Branch admired the cover of her scrapbook.

"The lonely grey troll…who became King …of the trolls… You have got to be kidding me." Branch said in disbelief. His unimpressed scowl caused the children to laugh loudly. He couldn't believe Poppy made a storybook of his life. She was going to hear about this when she got home.

" Yay! My favorite!" a little girl eager vibrated on the spot, waiting for the story to start.

" I love this one!" said another.

'Oh, no' Branch thought. He began to get up off the floor to grab another one when Pebble gently grabbed his dark green vest.

" Dada, Read!" Pebble begged, her large blue eyes giving him a pleading look.

Branch let out a sigh; his daughter knew exactly what to do in order to get her way. Branch knew that she knew he was completely wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Ok, Fine. Are we ready?"

" Yes, King Branch!" the children cheered.

THE END

 **Alright! I hope you all enjoyed Finding Home. I am very proud of myself for taking on this little project. I have never written a story before and I will admit it did not come easily. But I am very glad I tried. Your words of encouragement ment the world to me. Thankyou everyone who reviewed, liked and followed my story. I still have a few side stories that unfortunately didn't make it into this story. If you want, I can try making a sequel of short stories. Please let me know by reviewing.**

 **I have also drawn up a couple cute pictures of Poppy and Branch from certain points in this story. And I must say, I much prefer drawing them than writing. Drawing is much easier! I will post in the reviews where everyone can view the said images.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
